


The Ultimatum

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hogwarts, Magic, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy both like the same girl. Fortunately she's interested in very, but she decides if she's going to "date" them it's going to have to be at the same time. So if the two rivals want to win the girl they have to put their differences aside for one night.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The first of her visitors arrived a few minutes early, entering the bedroom cautiously peering around the spacious area. Not many Gryffindors had the opportunity to get a tour of the slytherin dorms so the young handsome Mr Potter should really make the most of it she thought. "Nice place" he said politely making his way over to greet her.

Daphne Greengrass could sense the unease in his voice and see the trepidation in his movements. The nervous sight made her laugh. She enjoyed watching usually confident boys squirm. "You really don't want to be here, do you?" She asked already knowing he'd lie to be polite. She looked around at the green drapes, the house colors lining the room proudly reminding the boy this was her residence. "Just so we're clear" she said sharply, turning to face the young man fixing him with a cold stare, "I don't make a habit of bringing boys to my room like this. But I heard a rumor you were interested in me."

Harry stared at the young woman, his words failing him as he was caught off guard. "Um…" he stammered, his bottle green eyes spontaneously glancing over her school uniform tailor perfectly to her body showing off her curves.

She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. "Eyes up here" she gestured drawing his gaze back to her face. He turned red with embarrassment which made her smirk. "Good to know I have my answer, because I'm interested in you too."

"Really?" Harry squeaked, a hopeful beam lighting up his face.

"Just need to wait for our other guest to arrive before we get down to it" she told him walking over to the nearby bed to flop down and wait.

Harry blinked suddenly following her path. "Wait, _other_ guest?" He asked just moments before the said individual store through the door.

"I got your message" a familiar sharp voice pierced the room as the slivery-blonde young man burst through the doors, his head held high and chest puffed out booming with confidence. "So have you decided to take me up on my offer or…" Draco Malfoy froze when he saw the jet-black haired boy staring back at him from the middle of the room. "What the hell are you doing here Potter?" He snarled.

Harry tensed up when he saw his nemesis, his hand instinctively reaching for his wand before Daphne interjected sharply. "I invited him to join us" she told her fellow slytherin.

" _Us?_ " He asked looking back at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I considered your proposition" she explained calmly, looking between him and Harry. "And I've decided that if you want to sleep with me, there are some conditions. I know you both have a desire to date me, but honestly I have no intention of getting involved romantically with either of you. But you're both good looking and I could choose far worse so I made the decision to meet you halfway. I'm open to a casual fling every once in a while, mainly when I call upon you like I just have today. The only condition to you getting to bed me is that I'll fuck you both together."

Harry and Draco were gobsmacked, shaking their heads in disbelief before one of them broke out of the stupor. " _Together_? You mean like a threesome?" Harry asked.

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco retorted.

Daphne shrugged. "What can I say? I thought it'd be fun to try and stop this constant feuding between you both for one night by letting you have the chance to have sex with me. That is what you both want right? To fuck my brains out?"

"You know that's what I want!" Draco scoffed before glaring at Harry. "But if you think I'm doing anything alongside him…"

"Tough" she snapped impatiently. "That's the deal. You either work together and we have sex with me or neither of you get to fuck me at all. And decide quick, this offer will now expire in thirty seconds." She crossed her arms and waited for them to decide, watching them shift between glaring at one another and glancing longingly in her direction.

The two boys exchanged glances as they hesitated. Daphnes offer was too good to pass up but there was still a lot of history. But Harry was the first to realize the necessity of a truce if he wanted to have a shot at bedding the slytherin girl. "If you can put our feud aside, so can I" he told Draco optimistically. "It's just one night."

Draco thought about it, the loud ticking of the clock ringing in his ears as Daphne's piercing gaze bore into the side of his head. "Fine" he growled reluctantly holding out his hand to the Gryffindor. When the pair shook, agreeing to the truce he turned on his heel back to the waiting blonde. "This had better be worth it" he said to her as he marched forward and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

She didn't resist his advances as he took hold of her face, his mouth grinding against hers prying it open to force his tongue down her throat. He was controlling, but Daphne was patient, allowing him to have his way only for a moment before she took hold of his hair and yanked him back breaking the kiss. He glared at her for the abrupt interruption but she silenced him with a cold look before he could speak. "I went out of my way to ensure you could both experience my company" she replied. "So if anything, _you_ had better be worth it."

She lunged back into his mouth asserting her dominance as the two slytherin's made out ferociously like two wild animals, growing into each other's throats as they groped and crawled at each other. Harry stood awkwardly on the sidelines unsure to what to do as he watched them, an uneasy ache in his groin making his trousers tent outwards. Daphne peered out the corner of her eye to see the young man staring at them, giving him a subtle wink promising his turn would come soon.

He didn't have to wait long as Greengrass grew bored of kissing Malfoy, shoving his away to collide with the mattress of her king sized bed. "Why don't you take a seat while I put on a show?" She offered, looking at both boys teasingly as she undid the tie around her neck slowly.

Draco sat patiently on the bed as he watched the young woman undress, transfixed by her movements as she swayed her hips and extended her arms and legs seductively. Harry gawked alongside him frozen to the spot where he stood. She performed her little striptease slowly and purposefully, experienced in the art of seduction thanks to countless hours of practice. First the tie, then the shoes, the jacket, the blouse, the skirt… she finished on the final layer, standing before them in her dark green underwear and black tights, her blonde her hanging down her back. As the horny young lads stared they saw a tattoo of her family crest on her hip just above the fabric drawing the eye. She smiled as they examined her, hands behind her back portraying a look of innocence. "Like what you see?" She asked, her hand holding her wand behind her back hidden from their view.

"Very much" Draco grinned with a smirk, drooling with anticipation. Harry was silent quietly praying this wasn't a dream and he wasn't about to wake up.

Putting her next act into motion Daphne pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist pointed it at Draco. Before he could react his was flung back onto the mattress as if carried by a gust of wind. He landed on his back spread eagled as four thick ropes lashed around his wrists and ankles tipping him to the bed. His eyes widened as he stared down at his bindings only to discover he was also completely naked, his erection pointing to the ceiling. "What the hell!" He screamed tugging at his bindings. "Untie me this instant! Let me go or you will regret this. I will not be treated like some urgk!"

His threats were cut off when, with another flick of the wrist, a ball gag materialized in his mouth gagging him effectively. Daphne lowered the wand and began walking around the bed muttering "you always did talk too much" as she approached Harry Potter. The boy had been deathly quiet as he watched her restrain his nemesis, tensing in fear as she strides in his direction. "I wasn't going to leave you left out for long Potter" she reassured him, placing a hand on his chest to push him back against the wardrobe, pressing herself against him so his breath could be felt on her soft skin. The boy nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose looking down at her, stumbling out incoherent sentences as she stared into his eyes playfully. She knew he wasn't going to be as aggressive as Malfoy so took delight in smelling the fear in his sweat before she kissed him roughly.

Harry melted into the passionate embrace as the young sexy woman made out with him, her tonsils extending out to meet his as they exchanged body heat and saliva. Draco watched in furious envy as his rival got to embrace the hot girl while he remained tied to the bed. Daphne gave him an evil wink before weaving her fingers int Harrys black hair, massaging his scalp as his hands nervously wrapped around her back. His heart was racing as this girl was all over him, the mild mannered young man hesitant to do much more than hold her waist.

"For fucks sake Potter" she sighed rolling her eyes impatiently, taking his hands and placing them on her round bottom. She'd hoped the boy would take the cue and move this along to where she wanted to go, down to business, but the spectacled young man wasn't too eager to take the initiative. _Do I have to do everything myself?_ She fumed grasping his hands tightly, dragging them over her slim body slowly making sure his palms felt every inch of her skin as she brought them around her hips, up her stomach towards her waiting breasts. Harry's breath hitched as his fingers were guided under her bra so he could cup her boobs in his palms, her nipples pressing against the flat surface rock hard. "Wow" he breathed staring at her rack.

"You like them Potter?" She asked him, letting go of his hands so she could unclasp her bra and remove it from the equation. Harry was left holding the topless girl breathlessly drooling over her, her expectant gaze watching him like a hawk. "What do you like about them?" She asked.

"I…they…um…" he stammered, his mouth turning dry as he stared. They felt big and soft in his hands, a perfect fit for his palm. His fingers gave them a small squeeze, which made their owner moan leading to further fondling. Then he took the erect nipples between his fingers and gently pinched them, enjoying the satisfied look on the girls face. "Your nipples…they look so…tasty" he finally got out.

She was about to ask him what he meant when his mouth came down to wrap around her right nipple, sucking it like a babe making her gasp in shock and delight. "Good boy" she grinned biting her bottom lip, thrusting out her chest to give him access to her assets for him to play with. As he sucked one boob his hand massaged the other before switching, her left nipple growing harder as his tongue swirled around it. "Good boy" she moaned under her breath, finally getting something worthy out of this arrangement.

Once she'd had her fill she took the boys hands once again, raising them over their heads while she distracted him with a kiss. Keeping him occupied she quickly retrieved her wand and twirled it in the air, summoning ropes to lash around Harry's wrists holding them above him trapping him to the wardrobe. He looked up nervously to find the knot tight, providing no escape as she made his clothes disappear with another wave of her wand, leaving him stark naked but leaving his glasses and his school tie around his neck.

"Meow" she purred looking down at Harry Potters scrawny but athletic body. Playing quidditch seemed to have its advantages, especially in the penis department. His semi hung down from his crotch like a stallion, an easy seven inches going on nine as blood flooded to his groin when her hand wrapped around the organ. She pulled her eyes back up to the boys face, examining him closely fixating on the lightning bolt scar above his eye. "Nice eyes" she said carefully removing his round glasses from his face and placing them on the nightstand, where the boys discovered also held their clothes (neatly folded into two piles) and their wands. She hooked a finger under his chin to gaze deeply into Harry's bottle green orbs, distracting him awhile her fingers undid the tie around his neck so she could bring it up to his face.

Without saying anything, just giving him a playful smile and a wink, she placed the tie over his eyes and tied it behind his head. Now blindfolded Harry couldn't see his new lover but every other sense heightened drastically, each touch igniting against his skin as her fingers traced his scar on his forehead. He sensed her standing in front of him, her hands holding his shoulders pulling herself onto her toes to kiss him on his scar, hearing her giggling as she vanished again.

What he didn't see was the young woman reaching back and pulling up her wand once more. She looked over at Draco, still restrained and red faced screaming into his gag for attention, shrugging slightly amused at how worked up he was. Crouching down she came face to face with his large penis, the excited erection wavering before her eyes. She stared fondly at the organ resisting the temptation to feast on it right now, her pussy dripping wet anticipating the moment that time would come. But right now she had a different objective. Her wand slowly lifted up between his legs, the tip pointing up at the delicious looking sack underneath the boys cock holding his balls. Taking a deep breath she whispered a complex spell as the magic swirled around them, the tingling sensation taking Harry's breath away. "Whoa. What was that?" He asked shivering.

"Just a little something for later" she teased, kissing his dick affectionately on the tip promising more to come. She rose back to her feet and left the poor blind boy hanging from her wardrobe to return to her fellow slytherin on the mattress.

Draco growled furiously as she took her time crawling up the bed to hover over him, her gaze casting over the young man's naked form nodding in approval. "You've done well for yourself" she told him, dragging her wand over his thighs and around his navel, up his shaft as it pointed to the ceiling. He groaned at the foreplay, impatiently waiting for his wrists to be untied so he could shove the young girl over his lap and smack the living daylights out of her. But Daphne Greengrass was not some meek little girl he could intimate into submission. In her bedroom she was the queen, she had total control. And she loved dominating her subjects, snapping her wand over his balls as she sharply spoke the spell she'd used on Harry moments earlier. Malfoy hissed as the tingling pain flared in his bollocks, cocking his eyebrow defiantly querying to the nature of this magic.

"Relax Malfoy" she said straddling his waist, his cock rubbing against her panties as she ground against him. "You'll find out soon enough."

With the cocky young man restrained beneath her the young slytherin decided she'd waited long enough for her fun, pulling her panties to the side so her lower lips could brush against his cock dripping with juices coating the throbbing head. Draco growled around his gag eager to plunge into her soaking wet cunt and fuck her into oblivion but was forced to wait as the dominating witch slid down onto his tantalizingly slowly, her walls stretching around him taking him inch by glorious inch until his whole shaft sat comfortably inside her vagina. "You do not disappoint Malfoy" she purred, her hips rocking on top of him as she clawed at his chest leaving red scratches along his skin. He groaned in response, feeling her body clamp and squeeze his member inside her amazing body. Harry stood tied to the wardrobe silently, straining to listen to the two lovers as his own erection throbbed.

Within minutes the two slytherin students were fucking faster and harder, Daphne's hips bouncing on Draco's lap making her butt shake with each motion. Her beasts swung across her chest hypnotizing the silver haired boy as he stared at them, thrusting his hips up deeper into her hitting her g spot more and more frequently as she mewled and squealed above him. "Good boy" she praised clawing at his shoulders, her back arching as she spiraled towards her first orgasm. "Keep doing that. You're making mommy cum. Make me cum like a fucking whore you fucking stud!"

Draco loved hearing his lovers scream his praises, getting off on them as his hips fired up against her so hard she would be seeing stars. His own climax approached as he watched the girl lose it above his head, her hair sticking to her sweaty face as she screamed, creaming his cock and balls as he pounded her harder building for an explosive finale. He cried out muffled by the gag, ready to fill her up with his seed and force her to bear his children…

Only he didn't cum. The orgasm hit him but he couldn't ejaculate no matter how hard he pushed. Something made his cock refuse to finish inside her, forcing his load back into his aching bollocks. He stared wide eyed down at his twitching cock, still jilted in Daphnes vagina, confused and concerned at his denied finale.

Daphne Greengrass looked up to see his expression and laughed. "What's wrong?" She asked with a smirk. "Can't get it up?" He looked up at her, his eyes darkening as he realized this was her doing. "Something I came up with a few months ago" she explained to the fuming hormonal boy, straightening her back so she sat on his erection. "Boys have a nasty habit of cumming too quickly, leaving us girls dissatisfied with their performance. That speed I cast on you both simply… _extends_ your labido by keeping your body functioning until it's lifted. Basically, you can't cum until I let you. Don't worry" she reassured him pecking his cheek as he growled in frustration, desperate for release, "when you finally do, it'll be worth it. All that stored aggression and passion and seamen, I can't wait to take it all in one go. But not yet. I'm not done with you myself."

She pulled away and began hopping on his dick once more, ignoring his groans and whines and muffled outbursts, riding his hard cock for everything it had driving herself to two more orgasms. Each time she came Draco found himself drawn into another climax, each time denied release and her curse forced it back keeping his dick rock hard for her to impale herself on. By the time Daphne had her fill and stepped off him his balls had swollen to twice their normal size holding in all the cum he needed to release. His cock ached and throbbed, feeling so sensitive to her touch as she jerked him off threatening to deny another climax. He groaned fruitlessly resisting her, glaring at her with intense angry eyes.

Admittedly, Daphne loved nothing more than seeing the fury in Draco's eyes, the angry glare turning her on again. She nearly hopped back on his cock to grab another climax for the road, deciding instead to experiment with another trick she'd been practicing. Picking up her wand again she gave Draco a playful smirk before pointing it at her nightstand, calming chanting "windguardium leveosa" and making the boys own wand float into the air. He watched as the crafted wood drifted over the bed following her silent commands, twirling in the air before pointing down towards his crotch. He knitted his brow together nervous about what the girl had in mind until she guided it lower down towards his erect penis, aiming the pointed end straight for his urethra.

His eyes widened in horror as Greengrass carefully angled the wand and his dick to meet, the tips connecting before she slowly and cautiously managed to slot the magical tool into his pee hole. Draco screamed in alarm as his wand entered him in a way that was inhuman, the shaft sliding down his cock centimeter by centimeter until his whole penis was full and wrapped around his wand like a flesh light. He felt like a popsicle with the wooden stick poking out of his cock, breathing rapidly and uncomfortably as the evil young woman slid off the bed leaving him like that. When he groaned and protested around his gag she enacted the second stage, flicking her wrist triggering a slow and sensual pumping motion from the wand as it began fucking his cock. Draco moaned as he was penetrated and violated, his eyes watering as his body somehow adjusted to the intrusion and started getting off on it.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, still blindfolded and unaware of Draco's situation, only hearing his pained screams and moans from the bed. Daphne giggled as she leaned in and whispered her explanation in his ear. "You are cruel" he laughed, loving the sound of his nemesis in torment. But then his face dropped and he turned in her direction. "You're not going to…"

"Hush" she said putting a finger to his lips. "I have something else in mind for you" she told him before kissing him softly, her lips moving along his jaw and down his chest as she sank down to her knees before him, her hands wrapping around his big shaft waiting patiently for her to pleasure it. "Have you ever had a girl suck your dick?" She asked as she rubbed his cock slowly.

"Yes" he gasped as her tongue licked up his length and twirled around the tip slavering him in saliva. "A few times."

"Not that Grainger girl I hope" she growled with displeasure. "That nerd is such a slut." Harry tried to defend his friend but the sensation of Daphne pumping his cock hard silenced his protests with a groan. "Don't worry, I can do much better than that whore" she told him before wrapping her mouth around him, taking his dick down her throat in one fluid motion.

Harry moaned writhing against his restraints as the dominating girl sucked his dick like a pro, his hips thrusting into her face encouraging her to go faster. The blowjob grew more intense the longer she sucked him, grazing her teeth along the shaft making him groan louder. Her hands rubbed his thighs circling round to smack his but, causing him to jerk deeper down her throat almost gagging her. He wanted so badly to grab her hair and shove his dick in her face until he came, but he could break free powerless to her whims.

Fortunately he was almost done as his climax arrived, only to be halted by the same spell she used on Draco. "Oh fuck!" He whined, his balls swelling from the failed ejaculation. "You really are evil."

"I just want this night to last as long as possible" she replied, releasing his throbbing cock to jerk him off. "Don't worry. If you're a good boy I might just let you cum before Malfoy."

Happy with how uncomfortably rock hard Harry Potter was now Daphne moved onto her next phase, briefly cupping his heavy balls gently squeezing them to listen to his moan before reaching up to prod his back door with her finger. He tensed as he felt her touch him, unable to see her other hand dip into her soaking snatch to coat her fingers with cum before penetrating his ass lubricating his hole. She watched him squirm as her hands stretched his hole open, fingering him roughly while she distracted him with another blowjob. "You like that Potter?" She asked him.

"Fuck" he winced. "I don't…know. I've never…had any…thing…in my…my ass…before…"

"Mmm?" She hummed around him, pulling out one hand to grasp her wand once again. Releasing his cock with a pop she quickly cast the levitating spell to summon Harry's wand to her side guiding it between her thighs to thrust up into her dripping pussy. She bit her lip to stop a squeal as she drove it all the way inside herself, her body enveloping it forcing herself to cum, drenching the wood in juices before pulling it back out again. Now dripping with her cum the wand floated up behind the young man, the blunt end pointed up as she spread his cheeks open exposing his pucker primed for intrusion. "Just relax" she told him, her voice calming as the lubricated wand flew up to penetrate the boys ass from behind.

Harry tried to act tough but his will shattered when his own wand thrust itself inside his body, a painful scream erupting from his lungs prompting Daphne to ease back on the force of the penetration, pushing the wand inch by slow inch easing into his virgin hole. "Fuck" he gasped holding his breath as he took it slowly, following the girls instruction to breath and relax his prostate. "This is…fuck, I don't…shit! Her I one never did anything like this."

 _Of course not_ , Daphne thought as she started fucking Harry, building up a rhythm combining anal and oral, bobbing her head in time with the thrusting of the wand. After a while Harry grew accustomed to the intrusion, his wincing squeaks giving way to reluctant moans as the girl fucked him. He orgasmed again two more times during all of this, his climax against denied and stored in his heavy sack. Daphne came from blowing him soon after, her fluids staining the carpet. She contemplated letting him cum so she could drink his seamen and grow fat from his seed, but decided to save it for a special finale.

Behind her Draco continued to have his dick fucked by his wand, triggering three more failed ejaculations as he watched his rival get pleasured by his lover. My now his cock was raw and swollen and his balls were enlarged and felt like they were going to burst, each thrust agony to the boy as tears streamed down his face, unable to complain as his mouth was still gaged.

Greengrass eventually had enough of sucking cock and released the handsome Gryffindor, rising to her feet to passionately kiss the boy while he was still fucked anally. Her navel rubbed against his manhood as her pussy dripped over it, desperate to take the throbbing swollen prick inside her. "How badly do you want to fuck me?" She asked him.

"So bad" Harry replied meekly, the continued stress her magic was putting him under beginning to take a toll.

She nodded in understanding, waving her wand to make the ropes disappear from his wrists. His hands flew down and wrapped around her tightly, embracing the sexy blonde as they made out eagerly stumbling back to the bed to fall on top of Draco. He groaned as their combined weight landed on him, nearly impaling themselves on his stiff cock and wand as the slytherin girl dragged the black haired boy onto the mattress next to him. She wrapped a leg around his hip and pulled him closer, his dick sliding effortlessly into her entrance making them both gasp. "Fuck me" she whispered in his ear.

"With pleasure" he replied thrusting into her hard and fast, desperate to pay her back for the rough pounding she was giving him with her magic.

The two horny students humped like animals on the bed next to the frustrated slytherin boy, who moaned wildly complaining through his gag as they bumped against his side relentlessly. Straining against his bonds Draco squirmed on the bed going through yet another painful suppressed climax, his cock red and sore from the relentless pounding. He let out a desperate whine, a rare break of his composure drawing the dominatrix's attention as she broke her kiss with the blindfolded Harry to look behind her, seeing him squirming against his bonds while the Gryffindor boy moved down to her neck continuing to pleasure her.

Taking pity on the captive boy she carefully pried her wand out from underneath their sweaty bodies, pulling it out to quickly twirl around above her head snapping a quick spell to relieve both guys of their penetrating wands. Harry groaned as his was pried from his backside to clatter onto the floor rolling underneath the bed, sighing against Daphne's collar in gratitude. Draco grunted as his wand shot out of his penis to fly across the room, drawing one last muffled cry out of him leaving him empty and painfully erect. He and his fellow slytherin locked gazes as she pointed her wand back at his bindings making them vanish freeing the furious boy.

Draco wasted no time in pulling the ball gag out of his mouth and lunged at the blonde lover, grabbing her head yanking it back so he could attack her mouth with his while clawing at her body. "You are going to pay for putting me through all that" he growled breaking the aggressive kiss, dragging his nails across her chest to highlight the point. She bit her lip stifling a cry from the pain, helping in shock as his palm smacked hard against her bum cheeks making them sting as his manhood prodded her back like a predator. She anticipated his intentions and shivered, bracing herself for his assault as he lined himself up behind her, his tip positioned at her vulnerable hole threatening to break her open. "Now I'm going to fuck you, and it will not be gentle" he hissed in her ear.

Daphne was prepared for this threesome she initiated to lead to being double penetrated as this, but she was not ready to be trapped between such a gentle considerate lover and a rough violent pounding as Draco's cock penetrated her tight ass, aggressively spearing her without any preparations stretching her wide open with a scream. His arm wrapped around her shoulders in a choke hold as his thrust in and out of her violently, smashing into her back determined to make it as unpleasant as he can. Harry continued to fuck her pussy from the front, his chest pressed against her breasts letting his hands to roam and caress her body balancing his opponents aggression as he leans forward to catch her lips in another kiss. Daphne was pinned sandwiched between the hot and cold lovers, riding two thick hard swollen pricks abusing both her holes unable to escape. Not that she'd want to as she was driveling into an endless loop of orgasms squirting all over the bed in a river of cum.

"Fuck, your body is so tight" Draco growled, baring his teeth and biting into her shoulder as he peaked again expanding his balls further, so enlarged now he felt like he was going to burst. Harry moaned as he mirrored his rival, squeezing her breasts tightly starting to lose steam yet equally desperate to release the build up in his groin.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to cum again" she panted, looking between the two boys. "You're going to make me cum." She felt her body beginning to ache, her strength beginning to fail her. She needed to wrap this up now so she took up her wand one last time and telling them "I want you to cum inside me. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" They both screamed, pounding her harder driving her wild and crushing her body between them. When she was on the verge she spoke the reversal spell to release the curse she put upon them, losing the last of her coherent thoughts as she wailed loudly in-between them. No released form her magic both Harry and Draco screamed in relief, jilting their cocks inside her holes to unload everything inside her, their engorged balls finally able to unleash the trapped spunk in a sticky jet painting her insides white in a tidal wave.

Daphne's eyes rolled into the back of her skull as the trio froze in place, their bodies spasming as two throbbing cocks emptied themselves inside her, filling her intestines and womb drowning her eggs and traveling up into her stomach. Involuntary gurgles were pushed out of her throat thanks to the blockage of her back door, cum rising up her asophocus threatening to drown her in cum. Her womb reached capacity and started to expand to accommodate the continuing stream of seamen from Harry's orgasm, his thick cock blocking their only escape. "Fuck" she groaned as she was filled like a cum dumpster, her eyes watering and her body falling limp losing the remains of her strength.

Harry and Draco couldn't move, think or say anything as they lost themselves in the endless orgasm, all the pent up cum and pleasure pouring into the girl until their balls eventually shrank back to their usual size, the last few drops of cum spluttering out of their dicks as they collapsed breathlessly against the bed. Their limp pricks were dislodged out of the girls clamping walls as they rolled onto their backs, unclogging the floodgates of her ass and pussy to let her cum tumble out of her like a waterfall until the sloshing sensation made her groan and tense up into another climax slamming those walls shut trapping the remains inside her as she rolled into a fetal position.

"Fuck" Harry breathed, finally removing the blindfold to stare at the ceiling, glancing over at the exhausted sweaty cum covered young woman he'd just made love to. "That was…fuck…"

"Fucking bitch" Draco sighed wiping his brow, his breathing labored regaining his composure. He looked across at his rival and scowled. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone Potter.." he threatened, but he just waved his threats away too tired to care.

Daphne released a shaky breath as she opened her eyes, looking up at the two heaving boys with a gazed expression. "Good boys" she said with a satisfied smile, stroking her swollen belly feeling the cum sloshing around within. Casting one last glance at them both she sighed with exhaustion. "You can see yourselves out now" she told them closing her eyes again.

"What? That's it?" Draco asked mildly infuriated.

"You were a distraction, nothing more" she explained sleepily. "Now I'm tired and your part in this transaction is over. You can go. If you want to do this again sometime, I'll consider it as long as it meets the same conditions as last time." She briefly opened her eyes look at them, "either you both fuck me or neither of you do."

Both guys were left stunned, but neither got the chance to argue as she waved them away to leave her in peace. They sluggishly climbed out of bed and collected their clothes and wands, quickly dressing as they dragged themselves out of the room to part ways as Daphne Greengrass fell asleep dreaming of the next time they'll come crawling back for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne was walking through the west wing of the school when Draco cornered her. She found him waiting in an empty corridor on her way to her study session at the library, his focused grey eyes looking back at her with a predatory air. She came to a halt regarding him silently, tilting her head inquisitively without speaking. She had a good idea what he wanted and didn't feel the need to vocalize her query. He didn't see the need to speak either, quietly motioning to a nearby alcove gesturing for her to follow. She glanced around the empty hallway and deciding to see where this little interaction leads.

Sure enough, the moment Daphne Green-grass entered the small alcove the silver-blonde Slytherin was pulling her close into a passionate kiss. The blonde girl hummed in Malfoy's mouth taking the moment to relax, enjoying the brief distraction from her studies. The two students made out out of sight of any passing teacher or onlooker until Draco's hand fell down to her waist sneaking underneath her shirt.

"No" she said slapping his hand away. He looked at her angrily but she pushed him back against the wall glaring at him. "No! I know what you want, but my terms haven't changed."

"We don't need Potter spoiling everything" Draco objected, knowing this was just an excuse to avoid sleeping with him again.

Daphne had considered actually dating the persistent young boy if only to have a fuck buddy on call, she didn't do boyfriends after all. But she found it more fun teasing him with an ultimatum she would only get away with once knowing he never agree a second time. "No potter, no me" she insisted smugly smiling back.

Draco sighed disappointed, his head hitting the wall in defeat as she took a step back to leave for the library. "Fine" he groaned loudly. "You win."

Daphne always liked hearing confirmation of her success, though she was somewhat confused as to the nature of her victory on this occasion. But when she heard someone outside the alcove moving in behind her she realized Draco wasn't just talking to her. She turned back in time to see a jet black haired boy step up to catch her shoulders in his hands, holding her in place to kiss the back of her neck. She sighed as the young man pressed his body against hers, relaxing into his embrace releasing a small chuckle. "I guess we both get you for another night" Harry Potter whispered peppering her skin with affectionate kisses.

She looked back at Draco, shocked that he was willing to side with his rival just to make love to her again. "I have to study" she told them but putting very little effort into the excuse. Her books fell out of her hands onto the floor only to be quickly followed by her uniform as both boys worked in tandem to undress her. "I guess homework can wait" she muttered shrugging off her shirt, unhooking her bra while Draco crouched down to pull her socking down her long legs kissing her thighs.

Harry reaches around to cup the girls breasts in his palms, gently squeezing her nipples until they were rock hard beneath his fingers. She reclined against his shoulder, reaching back to kiss the boy stroking his hair. Her nose dislodged his glasses and he carefully removed them to slid into his pocket. She looked into his bottle-green eyes finding them rather cute, her finger tracing the scar on his forehead.

Draco tore her attention away from the Gryffindor, finished removing her underwear and licking his tongue up her folds to suck on her clit. She moaned reaching down to press his head against her crotch, encouraging him to eat her pussy like he was in a buffet. It had been a few days since she last had sex with someone other than herself and she needed some respite of the tension. She was now standing completely naked and at the boys discretion, unarmed as they discarded her uniform away from her feet along with her wand. Both the guys had agreed they wouldn't let her turn the tables like last time, her wand the first thing they removed upon disrobing her.

Harry continued to pleasure Daphne's neck and shoulders, fondling here breasts gently, while Draco liked her pussy. He wasn't fluent in making a girl cum orally but she appreciated the effort. He stopped before she could climax however, leaving her rather disappointed as he rose to his feet before her. "You're not finished" she complained trying to push him back down.

"We're calling the shots now" he said coldly, his hand around her throat trying to intimidate her. She wasn't easy to scare and didn't waver in her expression. Fortunately the boys had other things to focus on, the sound of zippers reaching her ears moments before a long throbbing penis found its way between her legs.

Harry pulled out his dick and let it hang below her sex without entering her. Instinctively she closed her thighs and grinned against the length enjoying the feeling of it rubbing against her. Harry seemed to share the sentiment rocking his hips back and forth grinding his cock against her pussy. "Don't get too comfortable" Draco warned her, his face hovering in front of hers teasing another kiss while his hand found her clit. "This is just a practical preparation."

Daphne moaned as the blonde haired boy started to finger her, proving more adept with his hands than his mouth as she suddenly gushed all over Harry's penis, drenching his cock in fluids. He didn't seem to mind as he kissed her ear, smearing her fluids all over himself with his hand. "Enough lubrication for you Potter?" She asked him over her shoulder.

"We'll find out" he said nervously. She knew exactly what they had planned and was more than happy to accommodate, looking back to watch as the boy who lived aligned himself with her back entrance. Draco took hold of her ass and opened up her cheeks to offer a better target and she bit her lip in anticipation. Taking it nice and slow Harry slid his cock into her arsehole, the lubrication of her own fluids helping him slip in without too much discomfort. She rolled her eyes back sighing with pleasure as he claimed her arse, stretching it around his thick member until it sat snugly inside her colan.

"One down" Draco said slapping Daphne's cheek to make her open her eyes and focus on him. She stared back excitedly as he reached down and lifted her legs up to encircle his waist, her ankles hooking behind his back as her arms held onto his shoulders. Harry held onto her waist shuffling forward to keep himself lodged inside her while Draco brought out his own penis, the to brushing against her pussy throbbing with need. "This one is mine" she growled fixing her with a determined glare as he slowly penetrated her tight vagina all the way to the base.

Daphne moaned and nearly creamed herself again as she sat on two very hard very big cocks, each waiting for her to adjust accordingly before potentially giving her the ride of a lifetime. She clung onto Draco's shoulders tightly, glancing back to the lover behind her, bracing herself to be driven mad with pleasure.

She was not disappointed. Working as a synchronized unit both Draco and Harry thrust into the naked body beauty sandwiched between them, listening to her screams and moans of joy as they held her tightly in their grasp. Without speaking a word to each other they fell into a unified pattern, one pulling back the instant the other pushed forward so no matter what Danone was constantly filled with cock. The alternating double penetration made her go crazy, her mind and body buzzing with pleasure making her forget all about her study session she was now officially late for.

Trapped between the two wizards Daphne was open to the boys advances. Draco was molding her ass between his fingers holding her up, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, while he took the opportunity to kiss her neck and mouth. Harry had his hands free to stroke her stomach and her breasts, kissing along her shoulders and back. They still wore their uniforms but were in no hurry to undress, despite the teenage impulse to feel the girls skin against theirs. After a while Draco was growing impatient at not being able to grope his lover and looked to the Gryffindor boy. He understood his frustration and took over the heavy lifting, prying Daphne's thighs off Draco's hips to hold her up by the knees allowing the silver-blonde to squeeze her breasts and bring her nipples to his mouth.

She screamed as she felt the slytherin's teeth pinching her erect buds, her nipples inflamed with lust as her hips rocked against the dicks faster. "I'm close" she moaned, her breathing rapid and panting desperate to get herself to cum.

"Not yet" Draco hissed grabbing her by the hair. "You don't cum until we do" he told her.

"Please" she begged, her body shaking on the verge of exploding.

"Just a little longer" Harry asked her. His breath was slow and labored, his thrusts losing rhythm as he fucked her backside. He was close too. She wouldn't have to wait too long. She stared back at Draco and saw the façade he was putting on. He was desperate, nearly ready to pop. Holding her breath she willed her body to push the orgasm back, forcing herself to wait. _Just a little longer._

Pace and pattern had ceased to be, the two cocks plowing into her at random intervals now, fucking her harder and faster until two pairs of swollen balls tightened simultaneously. "Fuck! This is it!" Harry grunted, his grip under her knees tightening.

"Same time?" Daphne gasped.

"On my Mark" Draco replied, gritting his teeth as his dick throbbed inside the girls tightening walls.

They all tensed as they followed his countdown, her brows coated in sweat. "Three…two…one…FUCK!"

As one the three Hogwarts students screamed, a single shared climactic orgasm ripping through their bodies. Daphne was crushed as her boys thrust themselves as deep inside of her as they could, their powerful jets of seamen spilling into her body from two directions overflowing from her holes to mix with her own juices as she squirted over their cock and balls. Her eyes rolled into her head, her mouth falling open with pleasure, as she fell against Harry's chest quivering with ecstasy. He was locked into his stance riding the orgasm, his mind blank only able to focus on making sure he didn't drop the young woman he'd just made love to. Draco closed his eyes and savored the powerful feeling of dominating a fellow student, filling her womb with his seed where she could continue his lineage if he so chooses.

When the high passed Daphne was left exhausted and weakly limp in the wizards grasp, her head lolling against Harry's shoulder breathing heavily, her bust rising and falling. The Gryffindor supported her weight gently soothing her with kisses. She affectionately reached back and stroked his cheek, looking up into his bottle green eyes as they briefly kissed in the afterglow. Draco released a slow breath watching her attention drift to Potter, feeling rather jealous as he took her jaw and pulled it back to forcibly make out with her. She was too tired to resist, letting the aggressive boy have his way while she waited for her strength to recover. Below her both their cocks fell limply out of her leaking holes, painted white and dripping with cum.

"You should clean this up" Draco suggested looking down to see his flaccid penis soaking in white.

She glanced down lazily seeing both pricks as Harry lowered her to her feet. She stumbled forward against Draco, the boy catching her before she fell over. Her vision spun and she felt dizzy, but she smiled and nodded before carefully lowering herself down to the floor on her knees. Sitting on her heels she regained a little balance, reaching out to take the two wet cocks in her hands so she had something to hold onto.

Shaking away the nausea she opened her mouth and began cleaning up Draco's penis, swirling her tongue around his manhood licking up every drop of cum in her mouth. When she got enough she dutifully drank it down and went on, wrapping her lips around the shaft to suck the rest from him feeling his get harder inside her throat. When the Slytherin started to groan in pleasure she stopped, having cleaned him up she turned her attention to Harry and gave him the same treatment.

His taste was different. Draco had a mix of both his and her cum on his prick, but Harry had only his cum and a faint whiff of her ass. She didn't mind. She licked the idea of getting Harry's pure taste in her mouth as she swallowed it down. Once she'd sucked him clean she released him with a pop to find both cocks fully erect in her palms. "I guess you'll want me to finish you two off now?" She asked already massaging their lengths.

"There's a good slut" Draco grinned grabbing her head and forcing her back onto his prick, shoving it down her throat until she gagged. She looked up at him annoyed, deciding if she could get away with biting down and causing unspeakable pain to this asshole, but relented to relaxing her jaw to deep throat him instead. Harry received a perfectly good hand job while he watched her suck Draco's dick, his hand pressed against the back of her head face fucking her until his balls slapped her chin. He liked how her throat constricted around him.

After a short while Daphne had enough of Draco, digging her nails into his hand to pry him off her so she could pull off his cock and glare at him. When he protested her hand tightened around his bollocks, reminding him to be fair as she leaned over and made a show of worshiping Harry Potter's cock. Draco watched her lick his shaft and kiss his tip, wincing as her fingers clutched his soft squishy balls in her palm. When she was done teasing she looked up at the groaning Gryffindor, gave him an apologetic shrug and then took him into her mouth. Harry didn't interfere with the blow job, trusting her to make it enjoyable as her head bobbed on his length easing herself into pushing him further down her throat.

Daphne gave both guys equal attention, swapping between their cocks at regular intervals manually pumping the other while she worked. She proved to be very talented in giving blowjobs to two guys at once, especially now she was back to normal having recovered from her orgasm. Her pussy and ass continued to leak out of her, dripping over her feet pooling around her, but she ignored it and focused on making her lovers cum. After a few minutes she heard both their breathing quicken, pulling off Harry's penis to jerk them both off more furiously, speaking seductively begging them to paint her like a Jackson pollock.

The two wizards couldn't deny her request, groaning in relief as they ejaculated all over her face and chest showering her in cum. She closed her mouth and eyes, enjoying the feeling of their seed running over her skin like two waterfalls. She waited until they were finished before humming in pleasure, licking her lips to taste it before rubbing her hands over her body, smearing their cum into her skin like it was sacred oil. Her breasts, neck and face glistened with she was done, leaving the white in her hair knowing nobody would notice it mixed with her blonde color. "Thank you boys" she sighed looking up at them.

The two of them leant exhausted against the wall of the alcove, staring down at her having watched the whole thing unfold. When their breath was back they helped her to her feet, sharing a passionate kiss between them. "I have to go" Harry said sheepishly, zipping up his trousers before hurrying away leaving the two of them alone.

"Finally" Draco whispered pulling Daphne back for a kiss. "We should go back to my place" he suggested.

She rolled her eyes immediately pushing him away. "Don't you have class in five minutes?" She asked looking down at his watch. He saw the time and cursed. "If you want more, then you know the rules" she reminded him.

"What if next time I bring someone other than Potter" he negotiated.

She thought about it. Harry Potter was sweet but she guessed she could do better. "Fine. But it can't be any of your cronies" she told him. Then she smirked and added "and it has to be another woman." She saw Draco's eyes widen and she waved him away. "Go on. Don't want to be late for class."

She watched as the conflicted slytherin hurried away, glancing over his shoulder at her as she watched him leave. She turned around and gathered her clothes, finding her watch and wondering if she could still make it to the library to study before her next class. Fist she had to clean herself up and get dressed. Luckily she had her wand back in her hand to make things easier.


End file.
